I can't trick anymore
by Light Kingston
Summary: Oh, Izaya LOVES humans, He loves them so much, he wants to do a little experiment with one super strong human. Calling in a Favor from an old friend, will Fokkusu Futōna be able to keep to the plan? Or will she be pull back by the memory of this man and how he saved her life... (Shizu-chanXOC)
1. You've got a deal

The girl was sitting on one of the matching gray couches in the office. She had her long strawberry blonde hair in a bun; professional like. The man walking down the stairs glared into the back of her head. Oh how he loved humans! He found this one interesting, just like Shizo-chan.

The girls long legs were crossed, the left foot tapping the air with the black high-heel. Her skirt was professional too. She was wearing a turtle neck, perfect for the weather outside. She seemed to be humming a song. She was looking out the windows at the grey sky, she had a small smile on her face.

The man was behind her now. Just standing there. He reached a hand to her shoulder but her right hand came into view. A French-manicure as done perfectly. She chuckled.

"If you want to scare me, you have to do better than that." The man's rusty eyes brighten and a smirk curled up on his face. He walked out from behind the couch and sat down opposite of the woman. She had a smirk on her bright face. Her lips, a dull red. Her eyes, a bright blue with long eyelashes. Her cheeks were rosy from the weather outside.

"Ah, I only wish I could scare the crap out of you, Fokkusu-Kun~" She let out another chuckle at the man's voice.

"So..." Her voice sedative. Any man would fall for that voice, but he didn't want her. He was more interested in a thin little girl with long black hair and different personalities. "Why did you call on my help, Orihara-san." The man chuckled at his name.

"You see, I have a little game going on," He stood up from the couch and walked over to the window. She followed, stopping a few feet away from him. "And I need you to keep someone distracted for me~" He turned away from Shinjuku with a smile on his face. The woman placed a hand on her hip, still wearing a smirk.

"How much?" The man's smile slipped. She let out a full on cold laugh. "Did you really think I would do this for free?" The man smiled again.

No, you just caught me by surprise. I didn't think you would want to know how much I would pay you right off the bat!" He made a swinging motion like he was a baseball player. He chuckled. "103,599,919,063 Yen." The woman whistled.

"Do I get half now?" She asked. The man nodded. "Then you got yourself a deal, Izaya-kun." She smirked. "Just tell me who~" The man laughed.

"His name is Shizuo Heiwajima, I believe he is like you, with that super strength and stuff~" Her face went totally blank for a second then back into a smirk.

"Alright,"


	2. I hate Russians

"IZAYA-KUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at the sight of the info broker. He flinched and looked back at me. A smile came to his face and he shot his hands in the air like I was an old friend.

"Fokkusu-Kun…" He laughed. "It has been to long~" I was breathing heavily at the sight of him. "Did you just come back to town?"

"Why should it matter to you? All that should matter is that I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" His smile changed to a smirk as he pulled out a knife.

"Well, I guess I should pull this out~" I smirk came to my face as I rapped my hand around the nearest stop sign. I ripped it out of the ground.

"IZAYA-KUN!" I screamed again as I charged him, swing the sign as I did. He jumped out of the way with ease, and once he landed on the ground, I chucked it at him. He moved out of the way with a twirl. I growled and placed both hands under a vending machine. With a battle cry, I pulled it out of the ground. I heard gasps from the people around us as I threw it at Izaya.

Than out of nowhere a big black guy jumped in front of Izaya, catching the machine. I growled as he placed it down with a smile.

"You no fight~" His Russian accent think. I cursed the Russian now knowing I couldn't curse in Russian. "Fight no go~" As I charged to get Izaya, he picked me up by the back of my shirt. I tried to kick him to let me go.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted swinging my legs around.

"You no fight~ Come~" I looked at his smiling face. "You eat sushi~ Sushi good~" As I looked around in from of me I saw Izaya turn down a street with a skip. The big Russian placed me down and before he could pick me up again, I ran after Izaya. As I turned down the same street as he did, I slammed into a man, making us both fall to the ground. Someone hissed in a breath, mutering something about that I shouldn't have done that.

"Ow…" I muttered as I stood up, brushing off my jeans.

"Ow…" I heard a growl. "That's what I was going to say," I looked to where the voice was coming from and had the crane my neck to see his face. His brown eyes were hidden behind sun glasses. He had blonde hair and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He was wearing a bar tending outfit. He shoved his hand into my chest, grabbed a fist full of my shirt and pulled me up to eye level, leaving my feet dangling. I placed my hands on his fist so I wouldn't fall out of my shirt. "You little brat—" He growled.

" I'M NOT LITTLE!" I shouted at him. He growled again.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" We both hear a whistle and looked over to see Izaya, walking along a curb with his arms out to keep his balance.

"Wow Shizo-chan~" He said. "You should know better than to pick on a girl~" I heard us both growl.

"IZAYA-KUN!" We both shouted at the same time. He dropped me, grabbed a street sign as I grabbed another vending machine. We both let out a battle cry and as the man charged Izaya, I threw the machine… And the same damn Russian stopped the man and my vending machine.

"You no fight!" He shouted. I started to run after Izaya but the Russian stepped in front of me, dragging the man along with him.

"Simon…" The man growled. "OUT OF MY WAY!"

"YEAH!" I screamed making them both look at me. I looked behind the Russian— Simon — to see where Izaya went. "I need to pound that guy to make him pay for almost killing me!" The man stopped trying to get passed Simon and just stared at me.

"Futōna-san?" He asked. I stopped trying to see where Izaya and looked at the man. I titled my head.

"Heiwajima_-kun?" He let out a laugh._

_"I should have known!" He laughed. "No other girl can throw a vending machine!" He patted my head._

_"Stop it! I'm already short enough!" I moved his hand off my head with a laugh. We pulled each other into a hug. "It has been to long!" I said as I pulled back from the hug. "Last time I saw you, you were…" I craned my neck to look him in the face. "Shorter than me…" I felt a depression cloud come over me. He laughed._

_"Yes I remember when we first met! You were man at the teacher for giving you a bad grade so you ripped the chalk board off the wall and hit him upside the head with it!" He laughed._

_"Shizuo!" I looked over and saw a man with dreadlocks come running up to us with a pant. "You can make out with your girlfriend later; we have a job to do!" I felt a vein pop on my forehead._

_"I am not his girlfriend!" I shouted but before I could say anything else, lacrimosa started playing. "Hold on." I hummed along with the song as I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and answer it. "Hello?"_

_"Where are you?!" I heard a worried voice. "You where suppose to be here an hour ago! Celty is worried sick!"_

_"Sorry,_Kishitani-kun!" I saw Shizuo wave a hand good-bye as he walked away and I waved back.

"I thought I told you to call me Shinra~" He sighed into the phone. "When will you be here?"

"Soon," I started walking down the sidewalk to the apartment. "Guess who I just ran into~"

"Izaya?" I growled.

"Yeah…" I moaned. "But also Heiwajima Shizuo!" My voice light when I said his name. "I never thought he would change his hair color!" I laughed.


End file.
